The present invention relates to roller tubes and in particular to roller tubes for use with roller blinds or roller shutters. The roller tubes of the present invention include within the tube a plurality of sound damping elements.
Roller tubes have been used for decades in blinds and shutters as a rotating element around which the operation of a blind or shutter may be based. Roller tubes are typically hollow cylinders and in their basic form work very well. However, as blind and shutter technology has evolved, roller tubes are increasingly being used to house therein further blind or shutter components. For example, spring arrangements to assist with the retracting of the blind or shutter, and electric motors capable of remotely retracting or deploying the blind or shutter are commonly housed within the roller tube. These further components can cause problems, especially in terms of unwanted noise.
As the skilled person appreciates, roller tubes are basically hollow cylinders. As such, noise within the cylinder may be amplified and/or transmitted along the tube as a result of its shape and the materials used in its construction: the sound waves within the tube can be amplified via constructive interference and/or resonances. Such noise is clearly undesirable.